jackfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc V: Dinner At Arloest's
Arloest Dinner tells the story of it's owner, Arloest, who can see the future and her last night on earth before she goes to Hell. Story The story begins with the owner of the restaurant, Arloest, warning Jarret that would be her last night on earth, since the Reaper would come to take her soul to hell. In the restaurant, two couples received their fortune cookies with bizarrely specific "fortunes", like that one couple would have a boy (his girlfriend confirmed that she had gone to the doctor earlier and told her she was pregnant). After leaving, Arloest greets another employee, Datum, and proceeds to tell her where her powers come from and why that would be her last night. When she was 15, Arloest was kidnapped by Drip, who violently raped her and forced her to watch as he raped, tortured and murdered other women for 2 months before he freed her. Traumatized, Arloest become obsessed over the control of her own life and when she concluded that she couldn't have full control of it, she committed suicide. As a punishment, she was sent to hell with the ability to see the future, but soon found her "gift" useless since time in hell is inconsistent, if not non-existent. There, she found Drip again as a sin, who as actually incapable to do anything against her as a part of his punishment, but he offered a deal with her: He would send her back to earth, with her ability to see the future, on the condition that he could do whatever he wanted to her once she come back to hell. She agreed. Back on earth, Arloest soon realized that she didn't need to have full control over her life, nor enjoyed to know what would happen to it, but overtime, she learned to control her precognitive powers and opened the restaurant to help people through fortune cookies. However, her methods to help people have saved people who aren't supposed to be alive, alerting the reaper to the point. That would be the last night they could save people before the reaper become aware of her existence and send her back to hell. Touched by the story and being incapable to convince Arloest to stop helping people for her safety, Datum and Jatter decided to have a dinner together and talk before the last costumers came. Datum gave Arloest a fortune cookie requesting to have sex with her, which Arloest complies once Jatter promises to serve the costumers in the meanwhile. After this, Datum and Arloest come to help Jarret to serve the costumers, and when they asked for the bill. Arloest gave them one fortune cookie that warned them to not go home on the highway. None of them take the advise seriously, but Nick and his girlfriend take the alternative anyway, since there's a pool on the way and they use it to have sex, while Bonavin and his girlfriend get in the highway traffic. This soon proved to be a deadly mistake, since a sleepy truck driver accidentally hit a car on the highway's southern that sent it flying to a car in the northern, triggering a number of explosions that set a mile of the 512 highway on fire, killing over a hundred in the process, including Bonavin and his girlfriend. While on duty, Jack notice that two souls are "missing", at which point Drip greets Jack and agrees to tell him what happened soon after Jack sends the highway victims to the afterlife. After doing that, Drip explains to Jack about the deal he had with Arloest years ago, and that she is responsible for the two missing souls, and goes back to hell to wait until Jack sends Arloest's soul to him. Arloest and her friends wait until Jack comes, to which Arloest's only request is for him to give her time to her say goodbye, to which he complies. Arloest then says that Jatter and Datum are the most wonderful people and friends that she ever had, hugs them and they all vow never to forget each other before Jack take her back to Hell. Back in hell, a touched and upset Jack confess that he doesn't want to give her soul to Drip after seeing the wonderful person she is, But Arloest proceeds to simply hug and consoles Jack, arguing that she know what she was doing when she sold her soul to Drip. Unfortunately, Drip shows his control over Arloest's soul by erasing her memories of her friends on earth, making her suffer much worse in hell while Drip thanks Jack for doing a "good job" and drags Arloest with him, which prompts a disgusted Jack to vows never to be manipulated by Drip ever again. On earth, after closing the restaurant, Nick confronts Jatter over what happened last night, but the ex-employee simply laments that Arloest is gone and confess that, while saving Nick and his girlfriend lives costed his job, he doesn't blame them and claimed that he would do it again if possible. Trivia Characters * Arloest * Jatter * Drip * Bonavin * Jack * Olanda * Nick Locations * Earth ** Arloest's Restaurant * Hell Category:Story Arc Category:Story